


The High Road is Hard to Find

by Satine86



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Silver Millennium Era, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beryl wasn't always evil. For her, it was a slow descent into madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High Road is Hard to Find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elvisvf101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elvisvf101).



The ball was a boring and tedious affair as usual. Beryl’s vivid green eyes appraised the room; the draperies hanging from the walls were undoubtedly expensive. From the elaborate candelabras lighting the room to the silverware and crystal glasses, everything of the finest quality.

It was nothing short of perfect, but what else would one expect when attending a masked party held at the Golden Palace?

She watched as the girls danced by dressed in their finest gowns, bedecked in jewels and other fripperies; all trying their hardest to catch the eye of some man or another.

Beryl self-consciously straightened her own emerald green dress, it was old and horribly out of fashion, but there was nothing she could do to help it. Her father might be successful, but he was still only a merchant--no grand duke or earl. Smoothing a hand over her red curls, she took small comfort in the fact that, while it was not the most stylish dress, it hugged her curves in a pleasing way and accentuated her eyes.

A girl near her had on a large diamond necklace and Beryl’s hand drifted to her bare throat, someday she would have finery like that.

Someday.

Sighing to herself she glanced around, eyes stopping on each of the Shitennou in turn and noting they were not surrounded by their usual gaggle of fawning, insipid little girls.

Instead each was escorting a lady she did recognize, masked or not. Young Zoisite was in the company of a small girl, with a shock of bright blue hair (obviously she hailed from Mercury), and a demur carriage; an oddity in its own right, as Zoisite was known for his taste for more…. exuberant women and men. The girl was dressed in a shimmering blue dress with billows of white gauzey overlay. On her back a pair of glittering silver wings could be seen, and her mask was awash with blue and white beads. Zoisite brought her a glass of punch and she smiled shyly as their hands touched.

Next she found Nephrite with a towering Amazon of a woman, who even in sandaled feet, was nearly eye level with the large man. Her brown curls cascaded over her smooth shoulders, and her generous breasts were practically spilling out of her corseted forest green dress. A quiver of bejeweled arrows hung at her back, while a matching bow was held firmly in hand. Behind her leafy mask Beryl could make out the open longing in the woman’s dark eyes, and watched on as Nephrite smirked; returning the heated gaze.

In one dark corner was Kunzite, which wasn’t an unusual thing, he detested these things and often hid from view to keep watch over the proceedings. Tonight, however, something was very much different, next to him was a goddess in a swirling golden dress with slits on either side that went nearly up to her rounded hips. Long blonde tresses fell in waves down her bared back and full lips were drawn up in to an enticing pout. The one thing that was most unusual about the picture though, was the small smile that played on Kunzite’s lips and the softness in his eyes.

Frowning deeply, Beryl settled at last on Jadeite, seated at a table in deep conversation with a raven haired beauty; whose porcelain skin glowed against the deep wine colored dress she wore. Their heads were bent together, making a beautiful contrast, and anyone with half a mind could see they were completely enthralled with one another. Hands brushed against skin, eyes lingered longingly, lips quirked in secret smiles. Jadeite leaned forward, whispering in the girl’s ear, and when he pulled back she tilted her head to one side, looking at him as if he were a fine dessert she was about to devour.

Beryl was not a stupid girl and soon figured out who these women were, for they could be no one else: the Senshi. And if they were here, that meant that _she_ was here.

The rumors of Endymion and Serenity were a commonplace among the younger courtiers, but Beryl hadn’t taken them seriously--it had seemed too improbable. Now, though, the truth had slapped her in the face: there, dancing a slow waltz, were Endymion and the Moon Princess.

Beryl knew they were close to the same age, but the princess seemed so much younger, and she idly wondered if it had to do with her size.

The princess was a mere wisp (just reaching Endymion’s chest), with delicate features. Her silver hair had been taken out of her customary style, and was instead piled atop her head with braids and curls escaping all over to trail down her back. She was ghostly pale, but it somehow made her more beautiful rather than sickly, her overlarge blue eyes glowing behind a lacy mask that matched the tiered dress she wore.

Cupid bow lips were turned up in a glowing smile that was reserved only for the man who held her, and Beryl could feel bile rising in the back of her throat. She rushed out onto the balcony for fresh air.

The night was warm and the scent of roses and honeysuckle permeated the air with a sweet headiness that did nothing to clear her mind.

She was jealous, that much was clear, but probably so were most of the other women attending the ball. The Prince and his Shitennou were considered the most eligible men in the kingdom. But there was something more to her feelings. She wasn’t able to fully dissect it as she was soon distracted by a rustle of skirts.

Glancing over her shoulder, Beryl found herself face to face with the blasted Moon Princess.

“Hello, I hope I’m not disturbing you; I just came for some fresh air.” Her voice was sweet like honey, but clear and strong.

“No, I came for the same reason.” The Princess moved forward and leaned back against the railing, taking a deep breath. “I do so love roses,” she muttered softly.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” Beryl wasn’t entirely sure if it was an advantage, knowing who the girl truly was, but no use in giving it up.

“Yes, I’m visiting with some friends of mine. I’m Serena.” She tilted her head softly.

“Beryl.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” The Princess smiled brightly and Beryl found herself returning it honestly.

“Tell me, what do you think of our fair kingdom?” Beryl waved one hand gently.

“It’s glorious!” The Princess turned around to gaze out over the gardens, hands gripping the rail as she leaned forward, mask slipping slightly. “So many amazing plants to see, and the people are so warm and kind. It’s just so… inviting.”

“Is your home not that way?”

“No,” she shook head like a child, hair weaving back and forth. “My people are kind, but very formal. And in contrast, very reserved.”

“But you are not?”

She giggled, and it was a truly lovely sound, like the tinkling of crystal. “No, it is a bit of contention between my mother and I, actually.”

“I see. How long are you visiting for?”

“We leave in the morning--my friends and I.” Beryl noticed as her eyes flicked up to the moon before settling again on the rows of roses. “I will miss it here, but I hope to come back.”

“I’m sure the Prince feels the same way, I saw you two dancing together.” She added at the Princess’ quizzical look. Beryl smiled as the girl blushed a pretty pink. “He has been a kind host.”

They chatted for several moments before a voice interrupted them.

“There you are! I was wondering where you disappeared to.” Endymion came out onto the balcony, two glasses of punch held in his hands. “Ah, good evening Beryl.” He nodded as she dipped down into a formal curtsy, “your highness.”

“Come on, then. I think we have time for one more dance.”

“All right.” Serenity took one of the glasses from his hand and laced her arm through his, but before they left completely she untangled herself and went back to Beryl.

“It was lovely to talk with you. I hope to see you again, if I come back?”

“I look forward to it.”

“Good!” Serenity placed a gentle hand on Beryl’s shoulder, and she was surprised by the warmth it held.

Beryl stood on the balcony for a long time after the pair left, she could hear the music floating through the open doors and every now and again she could see a couple glide by.

She found the princess, something that shocked her and made her hate the girl all the more for it.

 

*****

 

She had accompanied her father to the palace to work out some trading deal or another with the King. But she had not been allowed inside the meeting, and had instead gone for a walk in the gardens, which lead her to the training grounds.

Endymion was there with his guardians, working drills and showing off. The sun was beating down on them and they were all in varying states of undress. But Beryl only had eyes for the Prince. She watched as dark hair, damp with perspiration, fell into midnight blue eyes, and she clasped her hands behind her back wanting nothing more than to brush it back. His naturally tanned skin gleamed in the light as he sparred with Jadeite, and all consuming waves of longing rocked her body.

She loved him. She was infatuated, beguiled, intrigued; but mostly she was in love. The revelation shook her to her very core and she ran.

Ran from the training yard. Ran from the gardens, the palace. She ran from her feelings.

Finally stopping in a small glade, she placed a hand over a stitch in her side, taking in gulps of air. How could this be? He could never be hers, not when he was a Prince and she a merchant’s daughter… not when he was in love with that blasted Princess.

Or could he be hers? A small voice suggested in the back of her head. Could she get the things she wanted?

Gnawing on her lower lip, she thought she had to try. Dreams were not things easily obtained; not something that was handed to you on a silver platter.

You had to work to make them happen.

 

*****

 

“ _I don’t love you, Beryl._ ”

Endymion’s words echoed in her ears as she watched him in the pale moonlight, holding his Princess. They were both oblivious the world around them, completely lost in each other's eyes.

Beryl felt sick and angry. She had scrounged and saved every penny to buy new dresses, to look the part of a proper courtier. She had practiced her manners, walked with books piled on her head, and read up on a number of topics.

She had been the prefect lady: the perfect partner.

Did any of that matter to him? No! He had scorned her, jilted her for that child. Watching them now she hated them. Hated them for their happiness at her expense, all of them.

Why was she forever thrown aside? Why did she had to suffer while they basked in love? Who was she to deserve this plight?

The couple laughed together under the starlight, hands clasped together and faces aglow with delight. Beryl dug her fingers into her palms, eyes burning. She would get what she rightfully deserved, and so would they.

 

*****

 

Witchcraft was frowned upon by decree of the Kings of old, and it was something that separated Earth from the Silver Alliance. Unless you were part of the blessed few born of the ancient lines; like the priests of Elysian and the Shitennou.

But none of that mattered to Beryl at that moment.

The room was warm and dark, full of burning candles and ceremonial incense. Beryl sat before a bowl of alder scented water, set inside an intricate pattern drawn on the floor. Next to her was an open book. She had spent weeks memorizing the words inside, but still kept it close at hand. Nothing could go wrong.

She lit a black candle and held it between her sweaty palms as she began to chant. Slowly at first. There was a slight stirring of the air that caused the candles to flicker, and the incense swirled in deliberate patterns that made a shiver to run up her spine despite the heat.

Beryl slammed her eyes closed and continued on, the rhythm of her words increasing to match the erratic beat of her heart. The stirring of the air became a gust of wind around the room, all of the candles blew out except the one clutched in her hand. The air was heavy now, almost alive, and Beryl shouted to make the words heard.

Everything rose higher and higher until it ended with a pop! and the room was completely still. Before her was a whirl mass of black: chaos.

A feral smile spread slowly across her face. It would all be hers.

 

*****

 

Marching on the Moon Kingdom brought more joy than she thought possible. She had watched the Earth crumble and burn, and now that white witch’s home would do the same. Bodies littered the ground, blood stained the white marble red, and she smiled.

The Senshi were dead, felled by their own lovers. Beryl laughed in satisfaction, there was no one left to protect the Princess. Now she would make Serenity _bleed_ , and once she was out of the way, Endymion would be hers. They had told her so; had promised her.

She just had to do what they told her.

Stepping over rubble and ruin she surveyed the damage with growing glee. Ahead of her was a shock of white and silver. “Move, your highness, or I will kill you.”

Queen Serenity stood resolute before the doors of the palace. “I will stop you.”

Beryl threw back her head and laughed, “no, you won’t.” She gave a flick of her hand and the ground shook and rocked beneath the queen’s feet until it split apart, nearly knocking her off her feet. Beryl conjured a glowing black sword and thrust it between the Queen’s ribs.

“Your daughter will be next,” she whispered, yanking out the sword with a ruthless tug.

Beryl licked a droplet of blood from her finger, as dispassionate green eyes watched Queen Serenity crumble to the ground like the pillars of the palace. Swiveling around to the broken doors, Beryl found the sobbing Princess.

“Tell me, Serenity, should I make it quick or slow?” Beryl cocked her head to one side and stared at the Princess for a moment, blood stained lips curving into a demonic smile. “I think slow, much more gratifying for me.”

“You will not touch her!” Endymion stepped out of the shadows, sheltering the girl.

“Move Endymion!”

“Never.”

“I said move!” Beryl screamed and sent a blast of energy hurtling toward the pair; it crashed with enough force to send them both flying back.

They hurled into the opposite wall, causing one of the pillars to topple over. Debris and dust rained down on them and Endymion threw Serenity out of the way before he was buried.

“No,” Beryl’s whisper was drowned out by Serenity’s anguished cry as she dove at Endymion body. “Oh Goddess, no,” she sobbed out, rocking his body back and forth.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” Beryl gasped out. She looked up to the swirling darkness above her, “you promised he would be mine! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?”

The darkness descended upon her, pressing down from all sides and chocking her as it slithered into her mouth. It blinded her eyes, deafened her ears, and coated her skin. It seeped down to her heart, turning it black. It crawled through her mind, destroying any bit of humanity that was left, until she was nothing but a shell.

In that moment Beryl was gone forever, leaving only Chaos behind.


End file.
